EliteMarine Turbo
"If I don't give it my all in battle the very reason I fight for freedom will be wasted." '' -Turbo'' ''' Formally known as Blast Parker, Alpha119 Turboblast, or EliteMarine Turbo is a Veteran of War but young at heart, and is an officer of the Republic and also a force sensitive clone, and is limited on power because of low training (being a clone he grew up using military tactics). Turbo is als o the FIRST clone to use an ARF trooper helmet along with an ARC trooper armor in battle, the first battle he used it in was on a mission to infiltrate Separatist underground on Ryloth. ''Shadow Ops. Training 'Turbo took part in Shadow Ops. Training, which took place in 19 BBY, on the planet U mbara, after the Seps were driven out of the system. Training exercises were as follows: Obstacle/Terrain - (Mobility practice thru forrests, swamps etc.), Assassins - (practicing on targets thru out the forrest) Stealth - (Going thru from point A to point B without being noticed, picked up on radars, or even heard.) Heavy Weapons -For Demolition Experts/Heavy Weapons Specialists only- (Practicing mobility with heavy weapons) Weapons Handling- (Handling weapons during mobility, handling weapons in a full retreat, full force ambush, etc.) Side-Arms Training - (Running fro ''' '' '' m enemy with only a side-arm pistol as a weapon; practicing on targets) Stealth Infiltration - (practicing breaking thru heavy defences going unnoticed). The teams also worked on formations, helping convoys thru enemy territory, speacial team attacks, defencive drills, intercom connection, night raids, emergency evacuation, ve '' '' hicle protection, close range combat, air raids, anti bomber raids, vehicle repair drills, and tactical battle r aids. They also studied the planet day after day, night after night until they new it like the back of their blaster. They also practiced getting little '' '' '' to no sleep but continuing postions/raids. They also are complete masters of hand to hand combat, only the best of the best are in this group. Armor Equipment is classified, participants of the group are classified, leader of the group is classified, and planet shifts are classified. Shadow Ops. sometimes referred to as Assassin Clones, are a swift, rising feared group of elite fighters. '' : 'L''ife: Turbo was born 37 BBY' '''Was "adopted" by a family he saved in 22 BBY' 'Jobs: *Captain* '' ''Leader of United Armed Forces Army ' Captain of the Republic: United Forces' ' Alpha Squad Training on Kamino' '' ''"Who is the trooper on the left? 'Sir that '' '' '' ''is Alpha 119 sir. ''' ' ''I see an extreme warrior in him, step up his training, go two levels up. " ' -Supreme Alpha Leader to Corporal Colt Turbo's traini''ng begins years before the First Battle of Geonosis, as an Alpha, he went through vigorous training, even on other planets such as Mustafar, Felucia, and Orto Plutonia' He was known as "Speedy" which is why he came to be known as Turbo, because of his attitude in battle and his personality. He was known for his qu ick finger on the trigger. One of his mentors was Commander Wolffe of the 104th Legion (WolfPack). When his final training course came he was teamed up with the other Alpha Units: Coldline, Marl Photoline, and Luke Docker. The training course was completed in record time a nd the four units, along with another member named Kicklighter were split up, T urbo was moved to the 249th Defence Unit which to him was not exciting news. However, hearing he would participate in the First Battle of Geonosis it brought some joy to his aching "Trigger Finger". And by this time Turbo s clonesquad.png|Training Base on Felucia Icebergthreepic1.png|Turbo and FieldCommander Racer on Ice Berg Three clones.png|Wollfe, Turbo's mentor and hero. ortoputonia.png|Training on Orto Plutonia, a turret hit Turbo. downedvulteure.png|Turbo and his reprogrammed Vulture droid. pecialized in Heavy Weapons, including: Rotary Cannon, Rocket Launcher, Hip-Mounted Cannon, Turbolaser, Republic Gernade launcher, Cyro Cannon, an ERFP Thrower, BM-21 Grad Launcher and had some skill in sniping. But to his dismay he had to use a standard DC-15 Blaster Rifle, for in the 249th that was the required weapon for first time rookies. '''Squad Mission: Stealing "Candy" from a baby' 'The last mission with his squad, Turbo, or Blast was in the 79th Attack Squad or Joker Squad and received orders from the Chancellor to board onto Grievous' Flagship and steal secret intel found by the Clone Intelligence. These orders were frightening to some of the men. But Joker promised the Chancellor, "My squad doesn't fail, we'll get you the intel no matter what." The Chacellor responded with,'' "I know Maingis, ''and you mus'nt tell anyone of this mission. It’s top secret." ''Joker then took his men in the cruiser: Stormer, and brought along three other cruisers. While in hyperspace, Joker briefed the men of their mission, knowing not everyone would make it. Once the cruisers emerged from hyperspace, they got their jet packs on, went out of the ship towards the Separatist flagship and Joker ordered the men to go under the ship. Luckily not noticed by the turrets they flew to the side of the ship, into the hanger. They all hid behind the boxes left in the hanger. "Delta, I need you and Max to get inside the Security Room, throw droid poppers at the controls, and ignite them." Joker told Delta 101 Leader. "If the controls are hit by the electro grenades, they will think the controls have over heated, repairs won’t be able to fix them in time to see us." "Yes Sir." Delta replied. Making their way in through the vent system, after a while they found the room and threw the droid poppers in. The droids spotted them but before they made contact with Grievous, the poppers took out the controls and the droids. Once they finally made it back, Joker sent Blast (Turbo) to destroy the communications room. Turbo was armed with a Rotary Blaster, A Rocket Launcher, and a DC-15 blaster. He ran to the communications area, but it was heavily guarded, by Magna Guards and Commando Droids. He snuck in the vent system into the ceiling vent, jumped in and began firing. Meanwhile Joker made a plan, and took the troops to the ship's Core. Planning to get Grievous' attention so he could secretly send a squad to the Bridge to get the intel. Back at the communications area, Blast was surrounded and only had one choice, to use his rocket launcher against the droids, instead of taking out the long range communications system. He only had one shot in it so he aimed at the magna guards, turned around and took his Rotary Cannon and fired at the commando droids. Taking some shots in his back he kept fighting till at last he finished the commando droids, but was very low on ammo. So he fired with the rotary blaster, at the communication controls, and ran out of ammo. His only weapon now was the DC-15. Contacted by Delta, he reported the long range communications was destroyed. And made his way to the Cpre, where the rest of the Squad was waiting. When Blast made it, Joker ran inside and shot the two droids in after they contacted Grievous for immediate help. The droids reported a squad of clones was in the Core, and it looked like they were going to destroy it. Grievous sent every unit of droids they had. Joker needed extra men to help him fight the droids, so He only sent Blast and Delta to acquire the Intel. Turbo had a bad feeling about leaving Joker, so Delta, wanting to calm Turbo's mind, went back to check on them. Turbo climbed in the vent system over the Bridge and jumped down, beating the four magna guards, that were in there with Grievous. Turbo was then left alone with Grievous. So he started firing at him and the bolts were reflected back, hitting the side of Turb's stomach. Right as Grievous was about to kill Turbo, Delta stormed in and open fired on Grievous. Forgetting Turbo, Grievous began running toward the window where he had left the intel. Turbo then saw the Jedi Cruisers destroying Separatist ships. Turbo knew there was only one way to stop grievous. As Grievous ran towards the computers and reached over top of it to eject the intel, and run with it. Turbo yelled: "''Delta, shoot the glass!" ''Not saying a word Delta shot the glass with turbo and Grievous went flying out into space. Turbo limped towards the computers and got the intel. Delta then looked down. Turbo asked "''What’s wrong Delta?" ''Delta replied, "Blast, you were right, I went back to the others, when I got in there Joker was surrounded by droids. I open fired, but they all shot Joker. He’s dead. Turbo then dropped his gun. "It, can't be!" There was a silence. Then Turbo asked, "Were there any survivors?" '''Yes."' Delta replied. (Being the team medic Delta helped the troopers that Survived) "The only survivors were Max, JinLo, Vann, and Volo." Turbo picked up his gun, and they left. After carrying the three survivors, Delta and Turbo placed them in a shuttle, Turbo went back and took off Joker's helmet, and brought it with him. Once they got back to the Cruiser the three survivors were placed in emergency care and Turbo and Delta went to the bridge. After hearing of Joker's Death, the Jedi Council informed Turbo and Delta that they had to be split up. After their talk with the Council, Turbo and Delta took the Intel to the Chancellor who was waiting for them. They discovered those plans were a secret attack being planned on Coruscant. Turbo then went to the Jedi Temple, shook Delta's hand for the last time, and went into the Temple. Delta then turned to the Gun Ship and he left for a Jedi cruiser. Turbo waved to Delta as he left, then turned and walked towards the council room. He was then attacked by two commando droids and a Commander Commando droid. After a short battle he walked into the council room bruised wondering why there were droids on Coruscant. He thought, it must be someone who didn't want him to get this to the council. (Chancellor Palpatine) He ran into the room and threw it into Master Windu's arms. He put it in a computer and found out the plans. "The only Jedi we have available are Master Kenobi and General Skywalker. Turbo Coruscant owes it to you and Your squad for saving them. Your loyalty and success will not go unnoticed." Turbo bowed to the Council turned and left to the next cruiser orbiting the planet. (The plans the found saved the Temple, for the plans were a for a secret attack on Coruscant, which would be the Battle of Coruscant, Episode Three.) ''Later that year Maingis Joker was found in a downed Smuggler Ship, unconscious, was returned to Kamino and recieved special care. His name is now Colonel Rose. '' 'Assault on the Ryloth Base' 'Long before the Battle of Yavin, the Republic had a strong foot hold on Ryloth. They had a base, made by Luke Docker. That protected and aided both Republic and Twi’leks. During a squad meeting with (classified), Turbo was out on patrol, hearing some twigs break h marched on his AT-RT back to base, Started up stairs when he heard footsteps, He pulled out his DC-15 blaster and loaded it. He walked backwards up the stairs, watching for any sudden movements. He began contacting SquadLeader Racer, but the bounty hunter, Korlen, jump at him. Ripping of his comlink Korlen threw it across the room and started to choke Turbo. Turbo kicked Korlen off him into the wall and ran for his blaster. Korlen shot Turbo's back but Turbo kept running. Korlen fired more bolts, Turbo ducked, crawled to his blaster, picked it up, and ran behind a wall where he had some cover. Korlen then shot Turbo's comlink so Turbo was alone against the bounty hunter. Korlen threw a bomb over to where he saw Turbo hide. To his dismay Turbo wasn't there. Korlen loaded his gun and looked around. Turbo had climbed into the vent system hoping to surprise Korlen with a counter attack. Korlen ran outside, Turbo then jump out, fell on his legs and ran after him, while yelling, Bounty Hunter! Cover Racer! Luke and Cold heard this and pulled out their guns and rolled to Racer, cornering him to protect him from potential shots. Turbo ran after the bounty hunter but struggled from his the bullet in his back. Turbo saw a speeder that Korlen was running to and shot at it. The speeder over heated as Korlen got on and blew up, send ing Korlen into the air hitting his head on a rock. He was hurt badly, and turbo knew he needed to get as much out of him as he could before he, died or went unconscious. Korlen told him there was a bomb under the base (basement), then turbo asked who he worked for, Just then a Trandoshan, named Cyrus, held locked turbo pulled out a knife and threatened to kill him unless Turbo would give him Kayla (Racer's Wife). Turbo denied Cryus request and grabbed his arm, flipping him and throwing him by the rock. Cyrus dropped his knife, picked up Korlen and began running Turbo threw the knife, hitting cyrus foot and he heard a loud scream, Running after them, Cyrus threw the knife back, turbo ducked to the ground, dodging the knife. Desperately trying to catch them He got up ran continued after them, suddenly, remembering the bomb, Turbo stopped and began running back to the base. Where he found Cold, and Ghost trying to defuse the bomb. Turbo told them they had no choice but to evacuate. The base was then evacuated to the Gun Ships, where they would escape. Turbo stayed in the base overseeing the evacuation. Just as he was running out of the base the bomb exploded. Not as much damage was done on the third floor but the ceiling collapsed on Turbo, being the only one left in the base at the time. While under the wreckage of the ceiling, he heard the sound of droids marching. He emerged from the rubble, hurt in numerous places. He then slowly pulled out his pistol, and a grenade. He began shooting the droids, slowly. One by one he shot the unexpected droids. Then all of a sudden, three commando droids burst on the balcony and into the room Turbo was in. He open fired but they were too fast for him, He was shot three times: In the leg, the arm, and the shoulder. Very weakened by the shots, he slowly stood up, threw the grenade in the air as all the droid surrounded him. the grenade came down a couple feet from turbo and exploded on impact. Near dead, Turbo remained under more wreckage, as more of the ceiling collapsed on him. Then running into the room, Luke called for Turbo with no response. He then started moving the ceiling parts that had fallen on he ground, he found turbo and pulled out a medical pack and gave him a shot to help the flow of his blood. He then scanned his body readings, they were positive, but only by 10%. (Leaving Turbo 90% dead) He called Racer and told him they needed emergency care immediately. Taken To Ghost FareWalkers cruiser, he was given emergency care. When conscious again he looked over at all the injured troops. And saw Cold throwing up blood all over the place. He heard Ghost and Luke talking, then said Take, some... of my blood. Its.. for.. Cold. Luke told Turbo he couldn't he need the blood to survive. But Turbo convinced Luke to take some of Turbo's blood and give it to Cold, so Cold could survive. After a miracle they found that everyone had survived but many were seriously injured. Turbo was in a wheel chair for the next five weeks. And has fully recovered from the Defense of Ryloth. '' 'Taking the Umbaran Air Base' 'Commander Cody made contact with SquadLeader Racer and requested immediate backup at his position on Umbara. Racer prepared a squad of clone all from Havoc Squad including: Luke Docker, Ghost Farewalker, Vasco Gomes, Commander Spike, EliteMarine Trinto, EliteScout MarineKey, Tyro Drazhowl aka Commander Colt, Cold ScoutSniper, Connor Gage, Kala Racer, AlphaMarl Photoline, and EliteMarine Turbo. They made it to Umbara, met up with Sargeant Razor who led them to Commander Cody's position. Cody gave Racer orders that the Air Base must be destroyed; the cannons were taking their toll on the cruisers fighting in orbit. There would be 4 waves of attacks, Wave on included Alpha130 Coldline, EliteMarine Turbo, Marine Key, and Commander Spike. Wave 2 instructed Vasco Gomes, Ghost Farewalker, Luke Docker, Commander Colt, and EliteMarine Trinto. Wave 3 was SquadLeader Racer, Kala Racer, Connor Gage and AlphaMarl Protoline. Wave 4 later was led by Commander Spike included EliteMarine Turbo, Commander Key26 and Commander Colt. Wave 1 led by Cold was instructed to: sneak in a Turbine System and make their way inside the Airbase and use Umbaran Tanks to destroy the cannons and to disable the shields. Wave 2 led by Vasco was to distract enemy forces outside the shield protecting the AirBase. Wave 3 led by SquadLeader Racer were to wait for wave one to dis able the shields then enter the base an extract the Air units and ground forces. Wave for later on led by Spike, was to finish enemy forces that had survived outside and inside the shields. The plan was full proof and was thought out very well by SquadLeader Racer and Vasco Gomes. Commander Cody then gave the signal and everyone split up into their groups. Wave 1 made their way to the Turbine System where Fives awaited them. He gave them the coordinates to the hanger where they would find the tanks, Wave 2 attacked immediately, If they couldn't destroy the Umbaran and droids outside the shield then they could be called in to back up the forces inside the shield. Vasco flew on his Jet Pack over some units and blew a rocket launcher blast down at them killing nearly fifteen Units. Cold gave the signal and all the men inside the Turbine Jumped into a hallway where the doors were locked. Cold ordered Spike to hack into the security system and open the door, but the Umbarans defences were too strong. He ordered Turbo to blast the door down with his rocket launcher while the other took cover. He did and Umbarans were waiting for him right there but Cold took charge and he and Key as well as Spike demolished them in seconds. Turbo and Spike then turned right while Cold took Key left. Meanwhile up on the surface Commander Cody was working with Brianna Fema, Clutch Mills and Ado Twilight. They we defending The 4 waves back from Separatist reinforcements. Back in wave 2 Ghost pulled out a Sniper rifle and sniped 6 droids in a matter of 4 seconds. Back inside the base Turbo and Spike ran into droidekas and Commando droids. Turbo blasted the droidekas with his Rocket Launcher while Spike went into hand to hand combat with the commander commando droid after it knocked away his gun. Spike tried to punch the droid it grabbed his arm and threw him across the hallway on his back, the droid chased him and dove for him but Spike kick the droid while still on his back. The droid flew into the wall and contact help, and 4 more commando droid jumped down. Spike grabbed the commander twirled him twice and threw him into the wall, killing the droid. Turbo punched a droid kicked another but then other 2 tackled him. Spike ran for his blaster but the other 2 droids stopped him and both punched him. Turbo and Spike were both pinned and couldn't get out. Just then Cold and Key came and blasted the droids off of them and killed them all. Well perfect timing but why are you here? Asked Spike. Cold informed them he needed spike to hack into the security system so Key went with Turbo and Spike went with Cold. Back at the surface Luke Docker kicked 2 droids flipped an Umbaran off him and stabbed one with a knife he pulled out. Ghost and Trinto went back to back as commando droids jumped in the air at them Ghost and Trinto both dove for cover and the 2 stupid droids rammed into each other and were both killed. With Commander Cody Brianna flipped and split kicked 2 Umbarans and ripped off a droids head with one hand. Down inside the Base Spike was able to hack into the security system and he and Cold made their way to the Hanger where Turbo and Key were waiting. Then wave 3 ran inside the air field when the saw the shields were down. Commander Colt went with Vasco in the Air, just then he saw a tank aim at them and he and Vasco flew behind a rock. They had no chance against the Tank just as Colt brilliantly and quickly shot the missile on his jet pack and Vasco flew around the cannon and did the same thing. As they were doing that, Luke Docker and Trinto blasted the Umbarans in the tank. Ghost pulled out 2 pistols and jumped off a rock and shot 4 droids in the air. Defending their backs, Ado and Clutch went side by side an ran toward the incoming droid forces and went ballistic shooting down every droid they say ni range then cluch ducked and pull Ado down as a missile from a Rocket Launcher flew over their heads, hitting a tree. The 2 then killed 4 super battle droids that came behind them, looked around and saw nothing but clones. Racer then ran with his group, going crazy killing droids left and right. Racer jumped on a destroyed tank, flipped and landed on four Umbarans. Kala rolled and shot 6 droids with only a pistol and in the other hand shot 7 droids that were behind her. Fema and Commander Cody took Ado and Clutch to the battlefield where they helped Vasco and his team. Vasco double rolled and destroyed a tree with a grenade and it fell on the remaining droids outside the shield. Turbo, Key, Spike, and Cold got in tanks and destroyed the cannons with ease. Connor got on his At-RT walker and stomped on and shot 3 squads of droids and took out half of the ships preparing to take off. Marl took out his Rotary cannon and started spinning as droids and Umbarans began to close in on him taking them out one by one they got closer and closer to finishing the mission. Then a transmission came for Racer, Admirl Ularen informed him reinforcements arrived and destroyed the remaining of the separatist fleet. Umbara was won and the day was done! '' 'Defending the Dauntless' '''In 22 BY a lone Jedi Cruiser, the Daunltess, was going on a Supply Relief mission to Felucia and the settlment the Republic made a treaty with. The UNSCM (United Natinonal Space Command Marines) was busy fighting on Orto Plutonia so they sent Turbo to Umbara to his Private Supply Base to bring the relief to the 104th Legion (A.k.a the Wolf Pack). The Daunltess got out of hyperspace two parsecs away from their destination in order to stabilize the engines. Little did they know the Separatist had earlier arrived at that location to start a new Blockade and they would make their way to Felucia to attack the Republic's stonghold. Admiral Kantz saw them and ordered the shields be raised immidiatly and all cannons prepped and ready. The cruiser open fired on the closest enemy cruiser and did minor damge to its under carriage. The Separatist were alarmed and ready. They sent out rocket droids to take out the Republic turrets then they would land a drop ship on the cruiser's hull, this plan was a success. They couldn't spare too many troopers so Kantz sent out a squad of clones: Two Heavy Weapons Speacialists (one being Turbo) one Sniper, one Support Gunner and one Field Commander, Commander Kicklighter led the team. They stabilized their gravity boots, started their oxygen tanks, and loaded their weapons. They walked out on the cruiser and watch as droids shot everywhere Kicklighter gave simple orders, spread out and kill them all. Turbo went alone Kicklighter went with Nail Chain (the other heay weapons specialist), and Copper the Sniper went with Drop Shot the Support Gunner. They ambushed the droids with rocket launchers and gernades, at this point the cruiser was drifting lifelessly in space. Turbo ran down the center with his chain gun and rocket launcher, Kicklighter rolled around behind a wall on the right side of the path the droids were marching on and got on his comm. and informed Turbo and the gang that he was going to break behind them and he needed cover fire. So the rest of the men acknowelgded and began yelling and shooting at the droids. Kicklighter crawled literaly right next to the droids and wasn't seen and made it behind the drop ship. He had a back pack full of gernades and infmored us he would blow up the drop ship and we would finish off the droid forces that survived. Just as he said that a hailfire and two AAT Tanks emerged from the drop ship alarming Kicklighter. He gave Turbo and Nail Chain to shoot them down, they shot down the hailfire and one tank from behind some boxes whil Copper and Drop Shot took all the fire. Just then the tank fired at Drop Shot and Copper and Copper went flying into a wall, dead. Drop Shot couldn't get up so Nail Chain ran out there with his chain gun to save him, while Turbo used his chain gun to draw the fire. Kicklighter fire his one pistol at emerging droids while holding on with the other hand to the side of the drop ship. He put his pistol in his socket and pulled out an EMP Gernade and threw it on a squad of Commando Droids. Turbo ran around everywhere drawing the fire from the droids while Nail Chain helped up Drop Shot, Nail Change brought him to a corner where he would be safe and he could rest his injured leg. Turbo jumped over some boxes threw a gernade and rolled under cover as a tank fired at him then was damaged majorly. Kicklighter placed some gernades on the Drop Ship as he was climbing up the side of it. Turbo and Nail Chain we're behind some metal bars that held up turrets and kept firing their chain guns. Turbo ran out of ammo and set an explosive inside the chain gun and threw it on a tank and it exploded. He ran out with his Rotary Cannon and took a bullet to the arm. He ran behind a bunch of boxes as Nail Chain ran out with his rocket launcher and fired twice to hold of the droids, he threw a set of scatter mines as a squad of assassin droids and commando droids ran out and hit some of them but a few survived and kept running. Nail Chain pulled out two electro knives and threw them at the assassin droids heads. one doged it the other was hit. Turbo got up and punched the other one with his good arm then the droid droid tackled him. Turbo kicked it off as two commando droids tackled Nail Chain, one picked him up while the other punched his neck. Turbo tackled one and threw it at the other just as a Sniper droid aimed at Turbo. Nail Chain walked over and picked up Turbo as the sniper shot and Nail Chain was hit in the head and dropped dead. Turbo threw all the rest of the gernades he had and a misty smoke emerged and a figure started to walk toward him, he couldn't get up because the commando droids beat his leg so he pulled out his pistol and aimed at the figure. The he heard a voice and recognized it, it was Kicklighter. Kicklighter picked him up and started carring him inside Kicklighter set him down and set the gernades and mines to explode, he and Turbo watched as the rest of the droids exploded and the power came back on. Turbo picked up his rocket launcher and limped back to the cruiser with Kicklighter and they jumped to hyperspace as the Separatist ships headed their way. Turbo's injuries were not crucial he recoverd three and a half weeks later. Kicklighter was promoted and he and Turbo recieved a medal. Copper, Nail Chain and Drop Shot will be remembered for their sacrifice for the Republic and for the people of Felucia. ' ''Quotes and friends of Turbo 'Turbo, join my army of sith! (Turbo): Over my dead body! -Turbo and Cyrus at Ryloth Command' 'Marines don't cry, we just sweat through our eyes. ''' Ahh nothing better than blowing up cruisers at midnight. '' ''If I had a dime for everytime I killed a sith, I'd have around ten dimes. Oh snap! Cold is giving him a "friendly chat". Not all Marines are heartless.'' ''I swear that I will do the best I can to protect all women, children and soldiers of the Republic. Little do you know that I don't come alone... BOYS! Sith think they're all that, I laugh at that over their dead bodies. Demolitions is my middle name. See that huge building that fell over? I did that. Amazing the difference one soldier can make, huh? ''FRIENDS: ' Director Racer (Not in any particular order)' 'AlphaMarl Photoline' 'Vasco Gomes' Vasco Gomes ' Cold ScoutSniper ''' Ghost Farewalker '' '' AlphaPredator Daniel '' '' Sarah Amadale '' '' JinLo Edgehitcher EliteScout MarineKey Luke Docker Jessica Jackson '' '' Raxxum Thane Sentinel Sergeant GreenWizard General Snipesum Casey Layman '' Kala Racer'' Rex Bactapack Rusty Layman ''Geonosis '' Now 19 years BBY, I had a base set up on Geonosis, where every week we had a max of 14 Sepratist attacks, recon had to be well trained and alert 24/7. One day I brought my squad with me to show them how everything worked, I gave them a short tour of the base so they were familiar with everything, and suddenly, the alarms went off. Indicators showed an attack coming from out west, at .600 miles. Recon came rushing to the base on their walkers, they told us all they knew was that alot were coming. So, I contacted backup from my fellow UNSC members of course, and prepared for the attack. I got my men in postion along the defence grid, turrets ready. We saw them moving in slowly as if the battle was to be easy for them. As the six gunships with our fellow UNSC members approached, the tanks all fired upon us, and them. One gunship fell right behind the defence grid, all the rookies were killed. Just then I looked to my right at one of my soldiers and he was shot dead in the face by a sniper, and as blood dropped we began fire. FieldCommander Racer and Admiral Farewalker arrived and held the Geonosians off from the main hallway of the base. Cold led a team of snipers above the defence grid, and I held the postion at the turrets. As Cold aimed his sniper, we heard a loud disturbing noise coming from behind us. Never had I been struck with so much fear, and confusion. For there, behind my base was a big old rancor. With horns coming out of his chin, drool all over his mouth, sand on his lower body, and an angry face for destruction, he walked towards our base. I ran with my Demo Team around back and devised a short plan while Cold and the snipers along with the infantry troops held the others off. We set up our mortars behind a grid of short walls and hoped it worked, it not only barely injured him, but caused fury explode inside of him as he ran towards us. So I pulled out a BM-21 Grad Rocket launcher and aimed right for his face, as I let go of the trigger, an air strike came in and bombed rocks around us, as a warning I guess. As the rancor exploded and guts and organs flew everywhere I raised the defence shield on the base to protect us form an Air Strike. Due to low supplies Cold whipped out his Barret M107 and finished tougher units within the attack. The rest of the infantry troops whipped out the last of my Semi-Auto Fire Assault Rifles and as the gunners took over the turrets they ran out on the field with Racer and myself. The time came for a full gun to gun attack on the front lines so we ran out there with no caution what so ever, may have been a bad idea, but we still survived. We jumped all over tanks and ran over droids with the tanks, ripped their heads off, blasted their wires to pieces, it was alot of fun. The best news of all came from the sound of landing ships dropping of AT-TE's. But, then, things turned for the sour.... we looked up a cliff side to our right..standing there was..... TO BE CONTINUED. Storm Battalion' After the Republic Marine Havoc Squad retired, Turbo was moved to a Special Marine squad that will go unnamed. Once his rank was high enough, he was given his own military branch within the Republic Marine Corp Military System- Storm Battalion. Storm Battalion is more than just an ordinary squad. Their name 'Storm' referring to their main job as a Marine squad, storming or, infiltration. Sheerlock Turbo One day, during an all time low on Republic combat, Turbo received a personal call for help from his adopted parents. They dwelt on a Mandalorian dominante planet. The government had recently been overthrown by this mandalorian group and their leader acted as a tyrrant to the people. Most taxes, higher punishment, and alot less freedom, the tyrrants goal was to unite the planet and get them to submit to his will. His army of mandolorians were ruthless, dishonest and unfair to the people. They took advantage of no government to do as they please with who they please, usually when the leader wasn't around. Turbo's parents being very rich on their planet, had been taken advantage of by the guards were robbed and lost alot of goods and money. Turbo received a call, and with permission of the Jedi council, was sent on a personal mission to either free his parents from the government, or shut down the government. Turbo left at his own risk. As he arrived on the planet, no in military uniform, but in civilian disguise, made his way to the city. When he approached the city he was questioned for I.D. he was holding his hands out, out of confusion and suddenly an I.D. fell into his hands. The guard immidiately took it out of his hand and let him into the city. Turbo confused look around as he walked. When he went into the building where he was going to stay, he heard footsteps coming behind him, two guards were following him. They pounded him into the ground and brought him into a confined storage space. They tied him against a shelf pole and beaten repeatedly until the two guards were slammed together, dropping Turbo's wallet and a knife came from the shadows onto the shelf pole and cut the rope. Following that, the door opened in the darkness and closed. Turbo, now alone and confused, picked up his wallet, his money, and the knife, and ran out the door. Once he made it into his room he found a note telling him to look in the closet. He opened his cloest door and found nothing but hangars. He messed around with them and slammed the closet door closed. He went on to walking around in the streets to look for signs of his adopted parents business or colleges that could guide him to his parents. Through-out the city there were alot of homeless people due to the higher taxes. There many tall buildings but one stood above all else over-looking the city; the kindom of the ruler. (I didn't have enough time to finish this so I'll continue soon x]) Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Troopers Category:General Category:Republic Category:Clones Category:Republic Marine Havoc Squad Category:Lieutenant Category:Beta Tester Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Solid Soldier